


Slide

by Claire



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Turned female!Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's not quite sure how to react to Eliot any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide

Alec's not quite sure how to react to Eliot any more. Before the last job there was Eliot, short and male, and gruff and male, and able to break him in more ways than Alec would care to count and _male_.

But then something happened when he and Nate and Sophie were in that place. And Nate's not talking to anyone but a whiskey bottle, and Sophie keeps throwing Eliot concerned glances, like she's worried Eliot's just going to snap and take them all out. And Eliot? Eliot's still short and still gruff and still able to break Alec in a multitude of ways, but the male thing?

Yeah, something big went down when they were in there, but Nate's not saying and Sophie's not saying, and Eliot? Well, _she's_ not saying either.

Alec watched him, _her_ , the first couple of days after they came back, and he'd never been so grateful for the cameras planted everywhere that let him watch Eliot in the gym. It's not the first time he's watched. Only, it used to be Eliot kicking seven shades of shit out of the punching bag and Alec relying on judicious use of the zoom function to follow the sweat as it trailed down his chest.

Afterwards, the first time in the gym, Eliot tried to kick the punching bag and fell over. Too much follow through and not enough compensation for breasts, Parker had commented from behind Alec. But Eliot had learned, and neither of them has ever told what they saw.

But even though Eliot seems to have learned how to compensate for the new body, it's not the same. Eliot's too quiet, too still, too quick to slip out of a room whenever Nate or Sophie walk in. Although Alec thinks that he'd be leaving whenever Nate appeared as well, if Nate was throwing him the kind of looks he's been giving Eliot ever since they got back.

So, if Nate's walking on alcohol-covered eggshells and Sophie's smothering Eliot with concern, then it's up to him and Parker to be the normal ones. Which means they may be kind of screwed, but Alec's going to try anyway.

"I got tickets for the game tonight." Alec looks over at Eliot, hair tucked behind one ear and fingers that are too small wrapped around a beer bottle. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

It's not until he sees the smirk on Eliot's face that he realises how he just sounded.

"I mean, not _with me_ , just _with me_. You know?" And if _please don't break me_ is running through Alec's head, well, no one needs to know.

But Eliot just looks at him. "Who they playing?"

"The Oilers," Alec replies, trying to keep the relief at not being in little pieces out of his voice.

Eliot nods. "Sounds good." Putting the bottle on the table, Eliot gets out of the chair and heads towards the door, stopping next to Alec. "Y'know, I wouldn't have minded going _with you_ then, and I still wouldn't mind it now. After all, gotta test drive this body _outside_ the gym, as well as in it."

And then Eliot's gone, leaving Alec wondering if he really just heard what he thinks he just heard.

"You coming, Hardison?" Eliot yells from the hall.

And Alec just grins as he grabs his jacket because, if Eliot meant it, then life was about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
